The Worst Revenge
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Didunia ini, hal tersulit untuk dilakukan adalah memaafkan. For: Charon la Muerta


** The Worst Revenge **

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, **

**.**

**.**

Prolog

.

.

Jika ditanya bagaimana kehidupan masa kecilnya, ia akan menjawab: lumayan. Meskipun kata itu tidak mampu untuk mewakili kehidupannya yang sangat tak biasa, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang sepadan. Jadi…yah, 'lumayan' cukup menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Lagipula kehidupannya memang tidak istimewa.

Ia hidup hanya berdua bersama ibunya disebuah tempat kecil yang sangat sederhana. Sang ibu yang hanya seorang pelayan sebuah restaurant kecil dipinggiran kota, tidak mampu menyewa tempat yang lebih baik dari yang saat itu mereka miliki.

Dan dengan gajinya yang sedikit itu pula, ibunya hanya mampu memasukkan Sasuke disebuah sekolah kecil dengan jumlah siswa paling sedikit dan berkualitas paling rendah di kota itu.

Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe pengeluh yang akan mengkritik semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Meskipun hidup dilingkungan kumuh, toh Sasuke tidak merasa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Ia cukup makan, waktu mainnya lumayan padat dan cukup banyak menerima perhatian serta kasih sayang sang ibu.

Ia juga bukan tipe pendiam yang akan pasrah menerima semua cobaan dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ia seseorang yang…ekspresif. Terutama saat menghajar anak yang telah berani menghina ibunya dengan sebutan pelacur. Saat itu Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa arti kata itu, tapi ia tahu itu bukan kata baik mengingat bagaimana si anak, yang usianya lebih tua darinya, selalu mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada mengejek.

Dan mungkin karena terlalu ekspresif itulah Sasuke dianugerahi julukan berandalan meski usianya masih sangat muda.

Awalnya ia merasa menjadi sosok yang sangat keren dengan kata berandalan yang disandangnya. Dan tanpa keraguan, ia yakin bahwa dirinya diakui sebagai pribadi yang kuat dan tangguh. Itu keren, kan?

Tapi lama kelamaan, ia mulai meragukan manfaat julukan itu saat menyadari hampir semua anak disekolah takut padanya. Meskipun bukan sesuatu yang penting, karena semua anak itu tidak berguna, tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa kesepian. Ia terkadang iri pada sekumpulan anak yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah dengan begitu senang, bahkan ia merasa terkucilkan saat melihat teman-temannya saling berkelompok dan membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat seru.

Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka tapi terlalu takut untuk memulai.

Bukan karena dia seorang pengecut, istilah itu tidak pernah ada didalam kosakata-nya, melainkan karena ia belum siap menghadapi penolakan. Lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan berandalan?

Sementara anak-anak yang tidak takut padanya, justru menjadi pihak yang paling merepotkan.

Mereka dengan seenaknya mengangkat Sasuke sebagai pemimpin, menyeretnya dalam masalah dan perkelahian antar geng yang tak pernah berakhir. Dan meskipun itu melelahkan, Sasuke tidak bisa lari.

Jika bukan dengan mereka, dengan siapa lagi ia berteman?

"Sasuke."

Panggilan ibunya membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencari cacing dibawah semak-semak untuk dijadikan umpan memancing. Saat ia menoleh, Sasuke melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri disamping ibunya.

Lelaki asing yang tidak terlalu asing.

Ia asing karena Sasuke merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun disisi lain, lelaki itu juga terasa sangat familiar. Rasanya ia sudah pernah melihat lelaki asing itu disuatu tempat, mungkin dari foto tua yang dipajang ibunya di lemari kamar, entahlah, Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin tapi yang jelas, lelaki asing itu sangat akrab dengan ibunya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang dewasa yang masih sibuk berangkulan itu.

Saat jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh lagi, tangan pria yang tak pernah dirasakannya, mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dan Sasuke merasa itu adalah tangan terbesar dan terhangat yang pernah menyentuhnya.

"Kurasa dia sudah melupakanku," gumam si pria tinggi pada ibunya saat melihat kecanggungan si bocah kecil dihadapannya.

"Dia masih sangat kecil saat terakhir kali kau mengunjunginya, Fugaku," sahut ibunya lembut. Senyuman manis terus menghiasi wajah wanita yang selalu terlihat sedih itu, dan bagi Sasuke kecil, itu adalah saat yang paling jarang terjadi.

Sepanjang ingatannya, ibunya selalu tampak murung. Wanita itu lebih sering bersedih dan menangis, terutama di malam hari saat ia menyangka Sasuke telah tertidur.

Tapi anehnya sekarang wanita itu terlihat sangat…bahagia. Bahkan, Sasuke berani menyatakan ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya sebahagia ini. Wajah pucat yang selalu identik dengan perempuan itu kini terlihat merona dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan itu membuat ibunya terlihat sangat cantik saat wanita itu tersenyum seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa diam saja? Ayo, sapa ayahmu." tegur ibunya saat melihat Sasuke yang masih mematung. Tapi bukannya mematuhi perintah wanita itu, Sasuke justru bergerak menjauhi lelaki asing didepannya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh rapuh perempuan itu.

Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat lengan kurus dan hangat milik ibunya, mendorong tubuh kecil Sasuke ke hadapan si pria asing.

Sasuke bukan seorang yang pengecut, tapi saat ini ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan saat ia merasa suasana semakin canggung, ia kembali merasakan usapan sayang yang membelai kepalanya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat lengan kekar dan kuat milik pria asing itu merengkuh tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukan hangat yang sangat jarang ia terima.

Rasanya hangat dan…menyenangkan. Terlebih saat ia melihat ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia dengan mata berbinar senang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi ia tahu, saat itu adalah moment yang paling ia sukai disepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Ia bahagia.

Bersama ibunya yang tersenyum dan pria asing yang membuat senyuman itu muncul.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi rasanya seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Terlebih saat Sasuke harus terpaksa melihat keharmonisan keluarga barunya dirumah baru dan di kota yang baru.

Ia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini saat dirinya dipaksa menyaksikan kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang harus ia panggil ayah juga memberi kebahagiaan pada wanita selain ibunya.

Usianya baru 13 tahun saat ia mengganti marga keluarganya menjadi Uchiha dan dipaksa untuk tinggal dengan sesama anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Yang artinya ia mendapat ibu dan saudara baru.

Sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

Terlebih saat ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa ada orang-orang asing yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dan cinta dari ayahnya. Cinta yang seharusnya hanya, dan hanya, untuk ia dan ibunya.

Dan ia makin muak ketika melihat para saudaranya justru mengumbar senyuman dihadapannya. Senyuman yang seakan mengejek nasib sial Sasuke yang baru saja kehilangan.

Seakan belum cukup, kekayaan dan kemudahan yang terpampang dihadapannya makin membuat Sasuke geram.

Ia dan ibunya harus berjuang keras mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk membeli sesuap nasi, sementara saudaranya yang baru ia ketahui ada, malah dengan mudah menikmati makanan enak tanpa tahu ada orang yang sedarah dengan mereka tengah berjuang untuk hidup.

Tapi dibandingkan tingkah kedua saudaranya, ia justru lebih marah pada 'ayahnya' yang baru muncul beberapa hari setelah ibunya dikebumikan.

Apa lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan 'keluarganya' sampai tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menengok ibunya yang tengah sekarat?

Apa ibunya tidak cukup berarti untuk pria itu? Hingga ia tega menelantarkan mereka dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang harus mengemis kesana-kemari untuk biaya pengobatan hanya karena lelaki itu menolak 'berkunjung'.

Dan sekarang, seakan tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi, Sasuke dibawa kemari. Ke sebuah rumah besar dan memiliki kamar sendiri. Mengubah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang baru: Seorang Uchiha. Ia bahkan dimasukkan ke sebuah sekolah elit dengan uang masuk selangit.

Pemborosan yang ia jamin tidak akan sia-sia.

Dengan fasilitas mewah yang kini didapatnya, ia berjanji akan membentuk kerajaannya sendiri. Kerajaan, dimana tidak akan ada seorang Uchihapun selain dirinya yang berkuasa. Kemudian setelah itu tercapai, ia tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan seluruh 'saudara' yang ia kasihi dan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Mereka yang memulai, dan mereka pula yang harus merasakan akibatnya.

Mungkin sebagai langkah awal, ia terpaksa merendahkan dirinya dulu dengan menjadi anak baik yang berbakti. Setelah itu, ia tidak memiliki beban lagi untuk menikam 'keluarganya' yang sangat makmur.

Sasaran keduanya adalah si bungsu yang menjadi anak kesayangan sang ayah.

Membayangkan si tua bangka itu tersiksa karena melihat putri kesayangannya menderita, cukup membuatnya terhibur.

Meskipun ia sempat ragu tentang adiknya mengingat gadis itu sangat…tidak Uchiha.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak dan dirinya yang mewarisi rupa sang ayah, gadis kecil itu justru tidak mewarisi apapun. Kulitnya mungkin terlihat pucat, tapi tidak sepucat dirinya maupun anggota keluarga yang lain. Rambut indigonya juga bukan ciri seorang Uchiha, dan yang paling mencolok adalah warna bola matanya yang berwarna terang. Tidak ada seorang Uchihapun yang mempunyai mata sepucat itu.

Dengan semua perbedaan itu, Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa gadis itu sama seperti dirinya: lahir dari rahim perempuan lain dan baru diakui setelah ibu mereka meninggal. Jika memang begitu, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman. Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai teman perempuan. Tidak, salah. Bukan tidak punya, tapi tidak mau. Semua perempuan yang dikenalnya selalu menjerit saat ia mendekat, dan jeritan mereka selalu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Gadis itu kelihatannya terlalu pemalu untuk bisa menjerit ditelinganya, dan ia juga tidak sedikitpun terlihat tertarik untuk mengganggu Sasuke. Kesimpulannya: Gadis itu aman untuk didekati.

Tapi saat melihat bagaimana sang ayah begitu menyayangi gadis itu, Ia membuang pikiran konyolnya jauh-jauh.

Berteman dengan musuh…

Sampai matipun tidak akan pernah sudi dilakukannya.

Ia lebih suka membuat gadis itu menangis dan merasa mati jauh lebih baik daripada terlahir dengan Sasuke sebagai kakak. Dan melihat sikap menggemaskan gadis itu, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk segera memulai permainan.

Mungkin rasa sakit sang ayah saat melihat putri kecilnya menderita tidak dapat menyamai rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa hidup dengan tenang ketika menyadari dendamnya telah terbalaskan.

Sebut ia iblis, tapi kemarahan yang bercongkol dihatinya tidak akan bisa ia abaikan.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

to be continue

.

author notes:

terimakasih sudah membaca ^^.

btw, fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan ide dari salah satu member DnA: Charon la Muerta. hontou ni arigatou, dan maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai mengingat ide darimu sedikit ku reka ulang. Jadi tidak persis sama. maaf ya…

but still, hope you like ^^


End file.
